Road Trip
by EdwardJasperAndEmmettLoveME
Summary: The title says it all! Everyone goes on a road trip together! Edward and Bella are just friends...for now! Please read! Regular pairings!


"Hey Bella you ready?" Emmett called from the front door. I took a deep breath in and bent down to grab my green and pink duffle bag packed with my clothes and a few books, along with my iPod, and a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I yelled back to him. I walked down the hallway and past my father's room where he was still fast asleep. I envied him. Why did I agree to go on this stupid road trip in the first place? Then I remembered…Edward.

Edward was my best friend. We did everything together. We went to the beach and had all the same classes together. We were inseparable.

I walked into the kitchen to see all my friends. Rosalie with her waterfall of blond waves and piercing blue eyes, Emmett with his humongous muscles and his brown curly hair, Alice with her spiky black hair and her body bouncing up and down with excitement, Jasper with his calm smile and dirty blonde, shaggy hair, and last, Edward with his deep green eyes and bronze hair that hung a little in his eyes. One side of his mouth pulling up once he saw me.

I yawned and glared at them all. It was 3am for crying out loud! They all laughed and I shuffled to the refrigerator to grab some orange juice.

I leaned over and heard a low whistle from behind me. I turned around and saw all three boys staring at my ass. I looked down and realized I had on a pair of black boy shots that reached at least two inches above mid-thigh and a white muscle shirt. My shorts riding up slightly so they barely covered my butt.

I blushed a deep red and Alice and Rose both hit the back of Emmet's and Jasper's head.

"Get your eyes off her ass or your never seeing this one again." Rose pointed to her butt and Emmett's eyes got big and he shut his eyes completely.

"That's exactly what I was going to say to Jasper." Alice said sharply. Jasper turned his gaze to her quickly and smiled innocently.

I looked back at Edward and he looked down but I think I still saw a little smile on his face. Emmett leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear and Edward blushed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay…everyone is really quite and it's starting to get awkward so…um…let me just grab my juice and I'll throw my stuff in the car so we can head off to Florida!" I said and Emmett started to whoop and he banged fists with Jasper.

Edward looked up at me and smiled then looked back down blushing. What the hell is his problem! He never acts like this! I looked over at Rose and Alice and found them looking between me and Edward. Okay I'm officially confused.

I grabbed my duffle bag and my juice and headed for the door. I had let Charlie know about the trip last week and I reminded him of it last night so I didn't need to leave a note.

Everyone filed out of my place and piled into Emmett's jeep while I locked up the house.

I took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh smell of Forks. It was cloudy out today, no surprise, and I couldn't wait until I could take in the smell and warmth of that Florida breeze.

Alice was waiting outside of the door because she couldn't be in the middle, something to do with getting car sick, so I was stuck being in between Emmett and Alice for six hours.

"I don't understand why you can't just sit in the middle Alice. I mean you're the smallest!" I complained at I slid over the leather seats and squished into Emmett's hard shoulder.

"We already talked about this! I can't because I get nauseous and then I might just throw up! No way in hell am I getting puke on these shoes." She huffed and leaned her head against the window.

"Whatever." I said and I kicked my duffle bag down by my feet. I lifted my feet so they were on the back of Edward and Jasper's seats.

Edward was driving and Jasper was in the passenger seat. Rose was in between them on a section that we put in so there would be enough seats for all of us to fit.

"Well I think we should be stopping around Springfield Illinois. That's about six or seven hours away." Edward said and he leaned his head back right into the heel of my foot.

"Ow!" Edward looked over and realized it was my foot. I wiggled my toes in his face and burst into giggles. Edward smiled wickedly and shot a glance at Jasper who nodded and took the steering wheel into his hands. I stopped laughing and looked at them in confusion.

It all happened so fast. Edward jumped into the back seat and Jasper slide across Rosalie, who screeched in protest. Jasper was now driving and Emmett climbed over the passenger seat and sat down next to Rosalie.

Meanwhile, Edward jumped where Emmett had just been and started attacking my sides. I yelped and started to laugh and squirm away from him. I hit Edward on the arm with as much force as I could muster up and he leaned away from me still laughing.

I huffed and stuck my chin up, turning away from him and facing Alice who was smirking at us.

"Aw come on Bella, you know I love you." My heart fluttered and my breath faltered. Alice looked at me with a knowing look. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her. Edward was now trying to get my attention by poking me in the side. I huffed and moved away from him. I wasn't really mad at him but it was really fun making him nervous.

"Bella please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't ignore me! I can't take having you mad at me!" he sounded so desperate. I think everyone heard it in his voice because they all looked over at him with weird looks. He didn't bother to look at them. He just kept his gave on my face.

I bite my lip and smiled a little. His sad face lifted when he saw me smile and soon he was showing his crooked smile that I so loved.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically. Edward flicked my cheek and chuckled. A shock ran through my cheek where his finger touched and I itched to reach out and grab his hand.

"Let's sing a song!" Emmett yelled after about 5 minutes of comfortable silence. I grounded and threw my head back. Knowing Emmett he would choose the most obnoxious song there is and would sing it the rest of the way to the hotel.

"Ninety-nine bottles of…mountain dew on the wall, ninety-nine of Mountain Dew. You take one down pass it around ninety-eight bottles of Mountain Dew!" I smacked my head with the palm of my hand. Oh dear lord. The seat shook slightly and I turned to see Edward silently laughing and looking at me with intense eyes. I blushed and hid my face with a sheet of my hair. Edward reached out and swept it behind my shoulder. His finger tips brushing lightly over my collar bone. Sweet Jesus, this was going to be a long trip.

**Hey guys! You probably hate me for not updating my other stories! I promise you, I am going to complete them! I just wanted to start a new story and see where it takes me! Tell me how you like this story! This chapter is really short! If people like it I'll write more and update faster! **

**My favorite part:**

**When all the boys in the car did that swichy thing and Edward started to tickle Bella! **

**I hope everyone likes this! I'll update ASAP!**

**-EdwardJasperAndEmmettLoveME**


End file.
